


she loves me, she hates me, she's my kind of crazy

by SJAandDWfan



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, I don't know why I wrote this, THEN THEY WILL FALL IN LOVE, but it's been two episodes and i ship them so have this, it is law, lisTEN THEY'RE GONNA BANG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJAandDWfan/pseuds/SJAandDWfan
Summary: If the looks the team give her whenever she mentions Ava – Agent Sharpe, she reminds herself (can’t get too informal) – are any indication, they’re at least partly aware of the rivalry-slash-something more that already exists between the two of them. Like, for instance, the way Amaya raises her eyebrows whenever Sara talks about the way she’s saved Sharpe’s life twice now without so much as a thank you from the Agent.“But who’s counting, right?” Sara says, irritation seeping into her voice.Amaya gives her a look then, and just pats Sara on the shoulder as she walks off to find someone less agitated to talk to.“Sounds like you are.”





	she loves me, she hates me, she's my kind of crazy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, guys. Enemies to friends to lovers is my kind of shit.
> 
> It's only been two episodes and if I have to populate this ship tag by myself then I'll do it!
> 
> Title from "7 Days" by The Summer Set, cause I'm sad about them officially breaking up.

Sara has no idea why Agent Sharpe is able to get under her skin quite so effectively.

(Okay, maybe she does know, a little bit, but that’s buried under the burning need to be better than her at everything and to prove that her team is capable of sorting out history, thank you very much.)

If the looks the team give her whenever she mentions Ava – _Agent Sharpe_ , she reminds herself (can’t get too informal) – are any indication, they’re at least partly aware of the rivalry-slash-something more that already exists between the two of them. Like, for instance, the way Amaya raises her eyebrows whenever Sara talks about the way she’s saved Sharpe’s life twice now without so much as a thank you from the Agent.

“But who’s counting, right?” Sara says, irritation seeping into her voice.

Amaya gives her a look then, and just pats Sara on the shoulder as she walks off to find someone less agitated to talk to. “Sounds like you are.”

*****

Sara remembers their fight almost fondly, and despite her best efforts she’s beginning to gain a grudging respect for Agent Sharpe. Very few people would be able to fight her to a draw. So what if Sara went a little easy on her? It was purely strategic; letting Sharpe think she had the upper hand so Sara could wipe the floor with her in the future.

The fact that when Ava – Agent Sharpe, goddammit – had her pinned against the wall of the Waverider, the fleeting notion of kissing her had crossed Sara’s mind before she eventually decided on the less confusing headbutting option, was neither here nor there.

Maybe Agent Sharpe is straight.

Sara scoffs immediately. Unlikely.

Then she remembers she doesn’t care, as it’s not going to happen anyway, and turns her attention back to Nate and Ray, who appear to be trying to destroy the ship with their immature games again.

*****

The next time they meet, it’s actually Agent Sharpe who saves Sara, much to her embarrassment.

The one time she forgets to watch her back as she fights off three mooks, and she almost ends up getting skewered by an arrow. Again.

Instead, she feels the arrow graze her ribcage as Sharpe tackles her to the ground, and through a portal to the Waverider. They roll, and Sara grunts uncomfortably as the movement jolts her injured side. Sharpe quickly rolls off her and stands up, dusting down that stupid blazer as she regards Sara.

“You’re an idiot,” are the first words out of the Agent’s mouth, and Sara rolls her eyes.

“Oh, the flattery.”

“You could’ve been killed!” There’s something in Sharpe’s tone that gives Sara pause, but she shakes it off and gets to her feet, wincing.

“Yeah, well, wouldn’t be the first time,” she’s aiming for nonchalant, but the effect is somewhat ruined by the blood steadily dripping down her side. It’s Agent Sharpe’s turn to roll her eyes. She wants to get back out and rejoin her team in the fight, but she knows that would be irresponsible leadership in her current state, and she wants to be a good captain. Besides, she trusts her people, which is more than the woman beside her does.

Sharpe grabs Sara’s arm and leads her through the ship to the medbay. Sara’s surprised she knows where it is, but then she remembers the time the Waverider spent at the Time Bureau, and realises the Agent probably made it a point to learn the floorplan of the timeship.

She doesn’t bother fighting Sharpe as the Agent instructs her to sit down, leaving her side momentarily to get antibacterial wipes and gauze. Sara raises her eyebrows when Sharpe tells her to remove her shirt, smirking at the woman in front of her in response.

“Get over yourself,” Agent Sharpe scoffs, and Sara gets the feeling she may have been talking to both of them when her eyes linger a second too long on Sara’s bare skin.

“See something you like?” She can’t resist getting in at least one dig, and Sharpe glares at her as she wipes away the blood.

“No,” she says, but Sara can tell it’s a lie, even as she hisses under her breath from the sting of the wipe. She’s had worse injuries than this, of course, but this one is in a particularly irritating place.

“I’m still winning, you know,” Sara comments as Sharpe applies the gauze to her wound and secures it in place.

Sharpe’s brow furrows. “What?”

“You may have saved my life today, but I’ve still saved yours twice,” Sara explains, reaching for her shirt and tugging it carefully over her head again. “Caeser, and the Sabre-toothed tiger.”

“My life has only needed saving since meeting you,” Sharpe grumbles.

“You’re welcome.”

“Shut up.”

Sara grins in triumph, standing up and getting a little closer than was strictly necessary. “Gideon could’ve patched me up, by the way. If you wanted me out of my shirt, all you had to do was ask.”

She leaves Sharpe there, fists clenched, trusting she’ll leave the ship and go back to the Bureau on her own. Sure enough, Gideon confirms her departure, and she meets the rest of her team after the mission (completed successfully, she might add). And if Sara ignores Jax’s comments on her “knight in shining pantsuit”, then so be it.

*****

They fight each other on a semi-regular basis.

At first, it’s because Sharpe is trying to arrest her again, but lately it’s become more of a casual sparring. Sara’s still holding back, not wanting to give away her full skillset even if she suspects the Agent already knows her capabilities.

Sometimes these sparring sessions happen on the Waverider, sometimes at the gym in the Time Bureau, and soon enough Sara becomes a familiar face there. Gary even waves at her sometimes, although the poor man is still somewhat petrified of her.

They take water breaks often, just like the first time, and Sara gradually finds herself learning little things about Ava. She’s an only child (go figure) with pushy parents and a collection of qualifications.

(She also has a collection of Wonder Woman merchandise, but Sara’s been sworn to secrecy on the threat of death on that one.)

It’s during one of these sparring sessions that she feels it again; the urge to kiss Ava – only it’s stronger than it was during their first fight. It distracts her enough for Sharpe to land a blow, sweeping Sara’s feet out from under her and pinning her to the mat on the floor of the gym.

Furious at herself for being distracted, Sara bucks her hips sharply and flips them so she’s on top, but Ava is still smug. Swearing, Sara releases her and gets to her feet, stretching her arm out to pull the Agent up too.

“See something you like?” Ava taunts her, and Sara grits her teeth, her own mistake still irritating her. Just because something about seeing a sweaty, messy-haired Agent Sharpe inches away from her had sparked something low in Sara’s belly, didn’t mean anything should come of it.

“No,” Sara replies, echoing their previous conversation.

Ava smirks like she doesn’t believe her, and Sara is left wondering not only when she lost the upper hand, but also when she started referring to Agent Sharpe as Ava.

*****

It’s Mick, as oblivious as he can be sometimes, that asks her about Ava first.

“Are you and Agent Hotcakes boning?” He asks one day, and Sara’s hand jerks on the controls of the ship. The Waverider takes a sharp turn in response, and Sara quickly puts it on autopilot mode, handing control over to Gideon.

“Of course not,” she replies, and Mick hums thoughtfully. Well, as thoughtful as Mick can get.

“Then maybe you need to. You’re all… jittery.” He pulls a face, and wanders off in search of food.

Sara bites her lip in frustration.

*****

It’s after the second time Ava saves her life that it happens.

Okay, Sara’s still winning, but now their tallies are at three versus two and it’s pretty close. Either way, Ava saves her fair and square, and Sara begrudgingly thanks her as they stand in the captain’s office on the Waverider. The rest of the team have retired to their bunks after a long and hard day of fucking up time before repairing it again, which leaves the two of them sharing a drink while they debrief.

Ava sighs. “I guess I should thank you too,” she says hesitantly, and Sara’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

“Maybe you didn’t sell your emotions on the black market, after all,” she muses aloud, and Ava rolls her eyes.

“You’re an asshole,” she tells Sara.

“Better than being an uptight do-gooder,” she shrugs, and Ava’s eyes narrow.

There’s a moment when nothing happens, and they just stare at each other, and then Ava crosses the distance between them in two long strides and presses her lips fiercely to Sara’s. Surprised, Sara nevertheless finds herself kissing back, setting her glass down on the table and bringing her hands up to pull Ava closer (because if there’s two things Sara Lance knows how to do, it’s how to kill people and how to kiss a girl properly).

Ava’s hands fist in her hair, tugging until Sara’s lips part, and it crosses Sara’s mind that she may not be the only skilled party in the room. She bites down on Ava’s bottom lip, and Ava’s hands tighten in her hair in response. Sara smirks into the kiss, only for it to turn into a gasp when Ava rolls her body more firmly into Sara’s, and she can feel the lean muscles hiding under that ridiculous pantsuit.

“Still uptight?” Ava gasps into her mouth, even as Sara’s hands find her ass and squeeze.

“Maybe a little,” Sara replies, and Ava huffs, kissing her with renewed vigour.

They only stop when they hear a door open nearby, and Ava is dashing through a portal before Sara can fully process what’s happening.

Amaya walks into the main area of the ship, and freezes curiously as she spots Sara.

Sara smooths her hair back into place, and takes a sip of her drink.

*****

Turns out Amaya knows exactly what she almost walked in on.

“So, how long have you and Agent Sharpe been a thing?” She asks Sara one afternoon, as they’re tracking down another rogue animal on one of their anachronism missions.

Sara scoffs. “Please. We’re not a _thing_. I don’t even like her.”

Amaya raises an eyebrow. “If you say so. But you are sleeping together?”

“Jesus, Amaya, no. We just made out, okay?”

There’s silence for a moment, and Sara thinks Amaya’s been spending too much time around modern-day people when she hears her next question.

“Do you want to sleep with her?”

Sara shrugs one shoulder, keeping an eye out for their missing mammoth. “Maybe.”

Amaya grins like she expected this, but she offers Sara an out anyway. “You know, you don’t have to sleep with her.”

Sara considers for a second. She knows she doesn’t have to.

“Hmm, I’m probably gonna.”

*****

Sara’s right, as it turns out.

Ava is stilted and over-professional when they next meet, but the awkwardness wears off after a few days, and after their post-sparring makeout session is interrupted by a stammering Ray, Sara shoos him away and takes Ava back to her bunk.

“Nothing has to hap-“ she begins, but Ava cuts her off with a kiss, tugging Sara’s tank top up and over her head. Sara grins despite herself, enjoying the way Ava’s eyes drink her in.

(Her own jaw drops a few minutes later when she sees Ava’s abs, which she was _not_ expecting.)

They’re down to their underwear and tangled up on her bed when Sara pulls back.

“Do you want to stop?”

“No,” Ava says firmly, running her hands up and down Sara’s back. “Do you?”

Sara shakes her head, and leans back down to capture Ava’s lips in a searing kiss.

This time, nobody interrupts them.

*****

She and Ava still snark at each other, of course, but there’s a playful edge to it now, and the team have definitely picked up on it. They share knowing looks every time Sara and Ava interact, and it’s starting to get on Sara’s nerves.

Jax has become nearly insufferable, ribbing her in that little brother way he always has, only now it’s ten times worse because she actually seems to be catching _feelings_ for Ava now, and he sure as hell knows it.

Part of her hates that she’s getting feelings, because it’s the last thing she wanted or expected to happen. But the other part of her suspects the feeling is mutual, and the fact of the matter is that Ava is _really_ good in bed; better than Sara thought she’d be, and she’s actually pretty funny when Sara gets to know her dry sense of humour.

In a way, Ava’s good for her, because God knows Sara needs a bit of stability in her life, what with her job of travelling through time with a team of loose cannons trying to fix anachronisms caused by her attempt to save the world. She knows she’s good for Ava, too; the Agent has become less belligerent and more co-operative recently, and she knows that Ava now has a respect not only for Sara, but for the rest of the team too. Hell, even Gideon is warming up to her.

*****

They’ve been sleeping together for a couple of months before they actually go out on anything resembling a date.

Even then, this ‘date’ involves a heist, three arrests and a displaced William the Conqueror running around the streets of Tokyo in a panic, but as far as first dates go, it still ranks highly in Sara’s books.

She’s still getting used to this whole ‘dating’ thing, having not done it in a while, but Ava is remarkably patient.

Sara suspects Ava is still getting used to the idea of not having everything planned to a T.

Bizarrely, it works, and it’s not long before Time Bureau Agent Sharpe becomes an unofficial member of Team Legends, which is probably pissing off Rip to no end. Still, Sara thinks she might have actually found something good in the mess that was bringing dinosaurs and Big Ben to Los Angeles, and Ava actually smiles on a regular basis now, so it goes down as a win.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed it!
> 
> I'm on tumblr @ilovemyships so feel free to come and yell at me there too!
> 
> PS: If you want a visual of Ava's abs, go to Jes Macallan's insta and scroll to July. YOU'RE WELCOME.


End file.
